A bundle of sheets may be bound by stapling in several places along the rear edge of a bundle of sheets. It is common to use a conventional stapler on the job, in particular a conventional office stapler for desktop use or a pliers stapler.
The trouble is, that a binding created by a conventional stapling device does not open evenly. When opened, the pages of the bundle of sheets tend to form waves. For these reasons, a book manufactured from such a bound bundle of sheets is often considered to be of low quality.